


One more time

by BisexGhoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Drinking, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek broke up and Stiles decides the best way to forget is by getting drunk. But drunk calling your ex may not be the brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

Stiles woke up to the feeling of yellow silk brushing his face. With a sleepy head he managed to half open his eyes. You know that half a second right when you wake up and don’t know where exactly you are? That half a second has an infinity of its own. When the first rays of golden light made their way past his long lashes Stiles noticed the fast asleep form next to him. A lazy grin spread across his face as he felt the warm feeling of love crawl up to the surface, melting his insides. Eagerly trying to drink in more of Derek's presence he opened his eyes wider and then it struck him: they broke up. Stiles closed his eyes tightly as the first signs of a hangover crawled - _Ugh, thinking._ \- its way towards his brain. He knew it was a bad idea, but his investigative nature got the better of him so he tried to put two and two together.

It was two days ago. Stiles thought that maybe after he finished high school he would stop being such a drama queen, but he still gave Derek shit for every little thing even though it didn’t make sense, not even for Stiles. He remembers the disappointed and slightly annoyed expression Derek had and the hurt. They still loved each other, but enough is enough and the boy knew that. Yes, he cried and didn’t let Derek hug him saying it was for the best when he said with a pained voice that they should break up, but he knew Derek was right. He kept on saying he’d change, but he never did.

So that’s how he found himself two days later, meaning last night, in that bar and he drank a few too many shots and glasses of Jack and, well, drunk calling your ex is never a good idea. But, nevertheless, Derek came and picked Stiles up and took him to their - Stiles’- apartment. He said he’d go back to staying at the loft for a few and that he’d leave Stiles the flat. Sleeping on a bed in which you used to feel the warm body of your loved one curling up around you, their scent still there; sleeping in the flat where you and your loved one planned your future together...yes! It was just as fun as it sounds.

And that is all Stiles remembers from last night. Everything else was a beautiful numbness and dizziness. He just worries over the things he might have said.

He opened his eyes again a small frown twisting his features. Stiles examined his own sleeping position and clearly he reached for Derek in his sleep. With his head in the fog of the aftermath of alcohol he tried his best to crawl out to the bathroom and search for some painkillers before the headache would kill him.

When he got back into the room he noticed that both of them were still fully dressed for while making his way to the bathroom he couldn't be bothered with thinking too much or opening his eyes too wide - he knew this flat like the back of his palm. _Dressed. Good. 'Means I kept my hands to myself_ , he thought. His hand followed the all too familliar path to the back of his head and rubbed there with a grimace twisting his mouth. Shortly, a yawn could be heard coming from the bed. Derek's eyes were trying to adjust to the light and when his gaze settled upon Stiles’ face his lips curled into a small pained smile.

"Morning." he whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep and alcohol. Derek frowned in confusion for a split second, unnoticeable for someone unacquainted with Derek’s face, and then lifted his body off the bed, leaning on his elbows. He looked beautiful, as always. His frame of a Greek god and even though he let his beard grow, he still looked sexy. His broad shoulders, God how much Stiles loved to be hugged by him, and now his pack was showing.

Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ side of the bed and patted it. “Sit.” he commanded. The boy did just as asked, laying on his side and facing Derek. He felt the need to apologize so he did. “I’m sorry for last night. I can’t exactly remember any of the things I did or said, but I’m sorry if I said something hurtful -” he couldn’t finish for Derek lifted one hand at him. “Will you just stop saying you’re sorry? It gets annoying after 3 years, you know. And no need to apologize.” he shook his head briefly. “Well, then thank you. For bringing me home. But I wonder…” he started and he gave him an expectant look. “Why did you stay?”

He sighed. “You asked. And you were crying and I couldn’t leave you like that. Moreover, you said you not only lost me, but your will to live, so that was more that enough for me to stay.”

Stiles felt tears pooling his eyes. So he emotionally manipulated Derek into staying the night with him by telling him that his own stupid brain decided there's no more will to live. _Awesome_. With an overdramatic sigh Stiles buried his head in a pillow. “You also said that you loved me and that you still do and you tried explaining how much it hurt you to breathe even drunk and numb how you were.” He could feel Derek’s eyes on him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t or he’d burst out crying his lungs out. It was a surprise how his body could have tears still after the last two days.

"I love you. I do. But you are so goddamn exhausting." Derek muttered, now closer to Stiles' ear. He placed a kiss on his shoulder and got up.

He felt everything sink inside of him. His shoulder tickled where the ghost of Derek’s kiss still lingered. He couldn’t just leave, right? That was it? “I can’t promise you that I will change because I never do.” he said quickly, the sound muffled by the pillow. “But I know this. I love you more that I have ever loved anything and…and this can’t be the end… I can’t lose you like that.”

He sighed and glanced towards the bed with a pained look, his hues the color of the stormy sky. “Stiles..” Derek chocked and that was everything Stiles needed to hear. He lifted his head from the pillow ready to beg because although they both knew how emotionally consuming this relationship was, they loved eachother dammit. Stiles tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat, but was surprised to see Derek’s approaching form tackle his skinny body to the bed. That was all Stiles needed, this hug, even wordless still reassuring that they both would try better from now on because none of them could get through without the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published here so feedback is much appreciated. <3
> 
> Update: I re read it and made some changes. If you see any other mistakes, let me know. :)


End file.
